


Dusk

by Detachedfox



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detachedfox/pseuds/Detachedfox
Summary: There are times when even the God of The Underworlds gets a little nervous.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Dusk

The Harvest Festival was astir with nymphs and mortals from all over the mortal realm paying tribute to the Earth Goddesses with crops and grains from all over. Lights were strung throughout the trees all around the clearing and either side of the wide dirt path leading to the tribute alter just in front of Demeter’s stone-carved throne. The sun had long since hidden behind the mountains and a gentle and warm night breeze blew through the area, carrying spicy and autumnal scents. A low buzz of nymphs chatting amongst themselves as they walked down the path bought the place to life.

Hades nervously pulled the black robe further over his shoulder with one hand while he awkwardly held a cornucopia in his other arm. How he’d let Persephone manage to convince him to come to such a sacred festival held in honour of the Harvest Goddess who borderline hated him and wanted to put a pitchfork through his scarred skin was beyond him. But it wasn’t as if he could’ve said no. He’d learnt that the hard way. His wife was not one who considered that particular word to be part of the Grecian language. He just hoped the cornucopia he had Hecate put together would be enough.

“Hades!”

He whipped his head around behind him to the call of his name only for his breath to catch in his throat when he saw his aforementioned wife bounding over to him, dressed in a loose-fitting and flowing deep red to orange dress. A golden laurel almost floating atop her hair that’d been braided back behind her ears while the rest bounced behind her. A familiar deep blush crept onto his cheeks at the sight of her. He couldn’t seem to formulate any words as she reached him and pulled him into her warm embrace.

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t make it.” Persephone prodded his side cheekily after a moment.

He quickly collected himself and wrapped his free arm around her petite shoulders, “How could I refuse an invitation from the Queen of the Underworld who looks so beautiful?” He countered just as cheekily.“You can’t.” She grinned brightly before she turned to the long path to her mother eyeing them. “Shall we get going?” 

“Do we have to?” He could feel Demeter’s disapproving glare as the Spring Goddess took his hand and started to lead him down the wide and softly illuminated path.

  
“This is my mother we’re talking about.” She grasped his hand with both of hers to almost pull him along. “I think she’d take it as a bigger insult if you didn’t.” She didn’t want to tell him how long she’d argued with her mother to allow him to attend and it would’ve been all for nothing if he didn’t present an offering. 

He chuckled nervously. “That’s true.” He kept an iron grip on the cornucopia, not wanting to give it the slightest chance to fall out of his arm and give Demeter yet another reason to berate him. 

After a long moment of trying to get Hades to pick up the pace, Persephone gave up and settled for holding his hand and forearm and walk alongside him to ease his nerves. They relaxed into a slow stroll, watching the nymphs and mortals laugh and chat, and the occasional firefly that floated past. Not many Goddesses and even fewer Gods were in attendance as Demeter didn’t want any trouble but they spotted Aphrodite and Eros chatting near Demeter’s throne, and Hera and Hebe laying down a particularly large cornucopia, both dressed in traditional, golden dresses, something of a rarity to see Hera in. They even spotted Daphne laughing amongst the flower nymphs, looking like she was catching up with her sisters. 

A particular figure caught Hades’ eye, making him double take to make certain of what he was seeing. “Helios is here?” He asked his wife as he watched the Sun Titan curiously. He was standing with his siblings Eos and Selene, and quite a smaller, lighter golden-almost white figure, all dressed similarly in their traditional clothing. 

Persephone followed her husband’s line of sight and lit up when she spotted the group. “I wasn’t sure he was going to come. Demeter invites him most years but this is the first time I’ve seen him attend.” Maybe it had something to do with the very light golden woman obscured from her view by the hulking Sun Titan even though all three Titans had shrunk down to their mortal sizes. 

“Demeter invites him?” He repeated her words, surprised that Demeter would even consider letting a Titan attend, let alone the possibly grumpiest Titan still free. 

Persephone nodded, her hair bouncing with her. “She said it was a courtesy as he and Selene make sure to never burn or deprive the crops, and they keep their distance from the compound. Though I think it was always more of a kindness because of Zeus’ punishments.” Selene was a somewhat frequent visitor to the compound, checking in with her mother about how the crops and harvest were going. If they needed any more rain or sunshine. The Titaness had stopped visiting as much in recent years sadly but her visits were always welcomed nonetheless. 

“That’s very amicable of her.” Hades couldn’t help but admit as he sent a warm nod to his Uncle when he looked over and noticed them, and gave a nod in return. “I wonder what convinced them to attend this year. . .” He said with a knowing tone. 

She playfully squeezed his hand. “A complete mystery.” She laughed a little when Eos suddenly transformed into a lilac swan and thrust his wings in the air. 

“So it would seem.” He joined in laughing with her as the Titan started to parade around the group. 

A sudden sense of dread and nervousness washed over him when he turned back to look at the path and realised just how close the alter was. Hera and Hebe had gone up to speak with Demeter, leaving the alter wide open for them to approach. Another, gentler, hand squeeze made him look down to Persephone who only smiled warmly as if to say it was going to be okay. He’d tried to push away the sinking feeling in his gut but he couldn’t any longer and seeing Demeter eyeing him while holding Hebe who was messing with her necklace didn’t make things better. It was very suddenly very apparent how out of place he was. Even though his black robes were embroidered with orange and red leaves along the deep blue lining, he was still the only one dressed in black. Everyone, even the Gods and nymphs were in autumnal colours from deep reds to bright yellows. Even Selene, famously known for her ethereal black dresses adorned a deep magenta dress paired with glisteningly gold jewellery. 

“It’s okay.” Persephone suddenly started softly. “No one’s noticing you’re wearing black.” 

It was as if she was a mind reader. “I’m sure your mother has.” He forced himself to roll his shoulders back to stop slouching. 

She shook her head, “Even if she does, I wouldn’t have you in any other colour.” Another small hand squeeze.

He brought her delicate hand up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. “What did I do to deserve you. . .” He muttered out loud by accident. 

They finally reached the alter, prompting Persephone to detach a hand and move it to one side of the cornucopia so they both could gracefully bend down and carefully lay it next to Hera and Hebe’s. A quick rearrangement of one or two fruits that looked like they were going to fall and the couple stood back up again to look up at Demeter. 

The Harvest Goddess had put Hebe down and stepped down from the dais to stand even height with them. She was dressed in a similarly styled dress as her daughter in deep purple, embroidered with gold and bronze leaves all over, a gold leaf belt kept the dress in place to match the leaf earrings and wreath sitting perfectly in her perfectly styled hair. A genuine smile adorned her lips as she brought her hands together. “Thank you for your offering.” She repeated for the hundredth time, looking Hades directly in the eye for a brief moment. 

“Thank you for inviting me.” Hades bobbed his head as evenly as he could. 

“Of course.” Demeter bobbed her head in return. “My daughter’s husband is always more than welcome to attend.” 

Both of them could hear the faint resentment and disapproval in her voice but they knew that was the best they were going to receive from her. Persephone quickly interjected, “The Festival is beautiful this year.” She changed the subject to spare Hades from having to endure a moment longer. 

“Yes.” Demeter’s tone brightened and warmed up almost instantaneously. “The nymphs worked especially hard this year.” 

Persephone gave one final hand squeeze before she let go to move around the table to talk further with her mother. “I wish I could’ve been here to help decorate.” She joined her mother walking back up the dais to meet up with Hera and Hebe. 

Hades took that as his opportunity to slip away and made a beeline for his Uncle who seemed to be smirking in his direction, or more specifically, at him. He didn’t much mind but he was still a little embarrassed that someone had seen his train wreck of an attempt at conversation. He would most likely never get better at that either. Demeter always had an air of intimidation, like she could put anyone down with a simple sentence or thrust a pitchfork through you at any given moment. That intimidation always felt like it was ramped up to eleven around him. 

“You looked ready to run away.” Helios said lowly as soon as his nephew stopped next to him, his voice deep and almost rumbling. 

“Would it surprise you if I was?” Hades answered with a nervous laugh, noticing the Sun Titan’s unusually intertwined hand. 

“No.” The Titan shook his head, his floating hair swaying as he did so. “I was a little disappointed you didn’t.” 

“It was tempting.” The God conceded, looking over to Eos and Selene who barely seemed to notice he was there, they were so engrossed in conversation. 

Helios chuffed a little at the image of Hades bolting from Demeter as fast as he could. “You did well.” He rested a firm hand on the God’s shoulder. 

Those three words made him let out a deep breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and relax more than he’d care to admit. “Thanks.” He managed a half-smile up at his favourite uncle. It was weird how the Titan could say so few words yet could have the biggest impact. 

Helios was about to respond when Eos noticed his nephew. “Hades, settle a bet.” He started excitedly. 

The Sun Titan and King of the Underworld both collectively rolled their eyes. “Go on.” He motioned, knowing wherever Eos was going with this wouldn’t end well, for anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one-shot that came into mind a few days ago ^^


End file.
